Olathan'ar Shadowstorm
Like all venerable kaldorei, Olathan'ar Shadowstorm had suffered great loss during the Legion's initial invasion of Azeroth. While most of his kin were able to come to terms with the sundering of their world, Olathan'ar could not. Grief and despair gnawed at his soul as surely as carrion picked at the flesh of the withering and deceased. Such emotions would ultimately become the raw materials necessary to forge the greatest resolve he had ever known: his ravenous lust for vengeance. "I find myself treading the Dark Path not because I have some ill-conceived desire for glory and valor, but rather so that I might inspire fear in the hearts of any and all agents of the Legion that dare enter the domain of the Olathan'ar Shadowstorm. That, is what true victory against the Legion entails." -Olathan'ar Shadowstorm "You have already betrayed your kin, Shadowstorm. They despise you with the same burning passion in which they despise the Legion. If you are not slain during the Hunt, you will surely fall at the blade of your estranged kin. And on that fated day, I shall rejoice, as I will return to the nether to remanifest myself. You... you will suffer there, in hell for eternity." -Val'zanak, Nathrezim, bound by Olathan'ar ''Description'' Raven hair cascaded down plum skin like rivers of obsidian coursing down the demon hunter's broad shoulders. Segmented horns ascended from the dark ocean of hair like spires that dared to defy the court of Elune in the starlit sky. Prominent eyebrows rest over the dark fabric of his blindfold, obscuring the murder of his kaldorei eyes. Empty sockets, like an infernal forge stoked by a nefarious imp, burned with demonborne illumination. Rows of sharp teeth, like alabaster daggers, lined a maw more fitting of a ravenous beast than that of an elf. His beard, well-groomed like a raven bush to a gardener's pruning shears, filled his chiseled chin and was cut along the edge of his cheekbone. The demon hunter's skin was unnaturally hot, as if his own flesh was a furnace fueled by his insatiable lust for vengeance. Volatile fel energy was thick in the air around him, the noxious of sulfur and unrefined ore was the palpable byproduct of this unnatural forge. His infernal glaives seemed more like shields than blades. These iconic shields, once in the service of a House Ravencrest, had become twisted and fortified with demonic power. Cruel warblades were welded into the foundation of these once noble shields, transforming them into formidable weapons. Molten fel flowed through crevices of steel like venom from the fangs of a vile serpent, as if the volatile energy necessary to forge such a set of weapons has never quite extinguished. Personality, Motivations, & Goals Olathan'ar remains at constant struggle with his bound demon, denying it the carnal destruction it seeks to inflict upon the denizens of Azeroth. When drawing upon his bound demon for additional power, the demon hunter sacrifices a measure of his control over it. As the influence of his bound demon grows, Olathan'ar becomes increasingly susceptible to its nefarious nature. Outside factors may play a role in the demon's influence over him. Cunning and insidious, his cold demeanor often reflects the nefarious nature of his bound nathrezim. Olathan'ar commanded an air of unyielding confidence, his every movement deliberate and percise. As his bound demon's influence grows, so too does his arrogance and bloodlust. Early Life & The War of the Ancients Post-Sundering Olath.png| OlathSheet.jpg| OlathNas.jpg| Olathanarcomplete.jpg Olath.jpg|Olathan'ar Shadowstorm, before the fel corruption altered his Kaldorei features WoWScrnShot 090215 215954.jpg|Olathan'ar Shadowstorm and his feldrake, Zal'varak WoWScrnShot 082915 180457.jpg WoWScrnShot 080815 194238.jpg WoWScrnShot 081615 214538.jpg|Kaldorei and Sin'dorei demon hunters gather to discuss the Hunt. WoWScrnShot 082215 201323.jpg|Demon Hunters and Wardens must work together to close portal open by Burning Legion. WoWScrnShot 082315 002253.jpg|Praesius, Rayshal, and I. Probably not IC. WoWScrnShot 083115 161033.jpg|Shan'do Stormrage Senpai!~ <3 Category:Demon Hunters Category:Illidari Category:The Dark Embrace Category:Night Elf